The Wedding
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: Hanna Gideon wants nothing more than to have her grandfather, Jason Gideon, giver her away at her wedding. But she hasn't seen him in 10 years. Now her fiancé, David Algernon, turns to Erin Strauss to track him down. My CCoAC Future Fic Challenge. New Chapter UP! Sorry for the Delay...
1. A Solid Favor

**__****A/N: Zabe Rogue Here! This is my Challenge for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner! Sorry it's long overdue but...this one was a doozy! It's going to be a...Three-Shot! Enjoy!**

**__****Challenge: The Future Fic Challenge**

_**Assigned Characters: Jason Gideon & Erin Strauss**_

_**Additional Characters: David Algèrnon, Annie Gideon, Tyler Knowles, Minerva & Isadora Reid, Alexis Rossi, Jack Hotchner, Henry LaMontagne, Olivia Bradley, Spencer Reid Jr., Gatsby Algèrnon-Reid, Remy Laurent, Ashley Seaver, David Rossi, Celeste Bradley, Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia-Rossi, Derek & Emily Morgan and Spencer Reid**_

_**Setting: August, 2022; 10 years after **__**Criminal Minds**_

* * *

_**The Wedding**_

* * *

_**A Solid Favor**_

* * *

**FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit-Quantico, Virginia; May 25, 2022 10: 56 P.M.**

* * *

FBI Director Erin Strauss was used to working late. It's no surprise; she's been working late at the FBI for over 20 years. Ten of those as the Director. It still surprised her how much things has changed in those ten years especially her former Behavioral Analysis Unit led by Aaron Hotchner. Despite their…previous history, Erin remained in close contact with all of the former members of the BAU with the exception of a few. Erin's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said.

Federal Prosecutor David Luis Algèrnon entered the room. He was average height but muscular. He had red, squared-framed glasses over his grey eyes and his curly, black hair was neatly combed. Erin looked at her guest with a hint of surprise etched on her face.

"David, I didn't expect to see you here," She said. "Dr. Reid already went home but I think Hanna is still here if you want to see her."

"Actually, Director Strauss, I came to see you."

Erin looked up from her paperwork and looked at the 23-year-old man. It wasn't like him to ask her for a favor.

"Oh, what can I do for you then?"

"Well, as you know, my wedding is next Saturday."

"Don't worry, David." Erin assured. "I made sure that your stepfather's unit will be off that week."

"Thanks Erin but this favor is for Annie. You know she wants her grandfather to give her away but no one from the BAU knows his current place of residence."

"Not even Garcia?"

"I asked both Penelope _and _Alexis."

"Have you tried asking your parents?"

"Mom hasn't contacted him since my "European trip" ten years ago. And I still think Spencer's still pissed at him for leaving."

Erin frowned a little. "Dr. Reid is still carrying a sore spot after 15 years?"

David shrugged. "Guess it really affected him. But with my mother being on bed rest because of the baby, I don't want to stress them out anymore with this."

"I understand, David. But I don't know why you would come to me?"

"The last time I spoken with Jason was three years ago," David explained. "The last known address I got from him is in West Virginia. And I just found out he doesn't live there anymore when I was sending out wedding invites. Plus, Pops told me you were one of the few besides Hotch that knows where he currently lives."

Erin sighed; knowing full well whom the young man was referring to. "David Rossi can't keep his mouth shut to save his life."

"Erin please," David pleaded. "Annie just lost her father recently. You know how much this means to her to have her grandfather there. Can you do this for her?"

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Since I was 12."

Erin looked at this young prosecutor. He was so much like his mother: headstrong, determined, a pain in the ass. Erin didn't mind much. His mother, Dr. Gatsby Algèrnon-Reid was a lot worse when she worked for the BAU. But she was the best psychological profiler the BAU's ever had bar none. Erin gathered her bags and her coat and started to leave, motioning David to follow her.

"I'm going to Maine this week to visit my sister and her family," She told him. "I may stop at a fishing store that a certain former FBI agent owns now to see how he's fairing."

David's grey eyes widened as he smiled. "Thank you so much, Erin. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"You're more than welcome, David." Erin smiled. "Now go home to your fiancée."

David smiled as he went into the elevator going up. After getting off on the sixth floor, David walked through the hallways, passes the offices and reached the bullpen. He looked around and saw that it was empty minus the petite, pale-skinned woman with strawberry blonde hair. She was of short stature but her high-heels more than compensated. David came up behind her while she was distributing case files and encircled his arms around her waist. The woman was startled at first but immediately relaxed when she turned around and saw it was her fiancé.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "I thought you were going to pick me up a half hour ago?"

"I know," David apologized. "I had to see Director Strauss about something."

Hanna Miriam "Annie" Gideon narrowed her eyes at him. "Nothing serious, I hope."

"Nothing for you to worry about. Just called in a favor she owed me." He put his arms around Annie. "Ready?"

"To go home or get married?"

"Either one."

"Well, I've been ready to marry you for three years now," Annie replied. "But I've been on my feet for three days doing press in Montana."

David laughed. "I'll give you a foot massage tonight, sweetheart. And don't worry; the wedding is less than a week away. You'll be Mrs. Algèrnon in no time."

"I know. I just wish Grandpa would be here."

David put his arms around Annie and kissed her forehead. "It'll be alright, babe. Just focus on being beautiful, Saturday."

Annie smiled. "You're a good man, David Algèrnon."

"Mama raised me right."

David didn't want Annie Gideon to worry. If he played his cards right, Jason Gideon would be there walking his granddaughter down the aisle of her wedding. Hopefully Erin Strauss won't let him down.

* * *

"_**The pleasure we derive from doing favors is partly in the feeling it gives us that we are not altogether worthless. **_

_**It is a pleasant surprise to ourselves."**_

_**-**__**Eric Hoffer**_


	2. Ten Years Isn't Long Enough

**__****Ten Years Isn't Long Enough….**

* * *

"_**The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together."**_

_**- **__**Erma Bombeck**_

* * *

**Maine Bait Fishing Store-Eastport, Maine; May 20, 2022; 9:17 A.M.**

* * *

Fishing season started less than a week ago. But the Main Bait Fishing Store got busy much earlier than that, like a month earlier. All of the dedicated fishermen wanted to get the finest bait to get started. A tall, burly man in his early 60's was standing near the back, observing the customers buying fishing gear. He was going over the inventory when he spotted an all too familiar face walk in the store. She was heading towards the counter where she proceeded to ask the young man working behind there about those some good fish. The man came over to the counter, knowing very well what the woman was really here for.

"I can take it from here, Eric." He said. "Go stock the shelves for me." The boy nodded and headed towards the back.

"Busy day, Jason?"

"More or less." Jason Gideon replied, looking up at his former boss. "What brings you to Maine, Erin?"

Erin Strauss shrugged. "Came to visit my sister and her family."  
"Is that all?"

"Of course, what else is there?"

"Come on, Erin." Gideon said. "I've profiled people for a long time to know what they're hiding something. Why are you really here?"

Erin smiled. After all these years, he hasn't lost his touch.

"Have you taken your lunch break yet?"

"That serious, huh?"

"I owe a certain Federal prosecutor a favor."

Gideon smiled as he grabbed his raggedy backpack.

"Eric, I'm taking my lunch!" He called out. "Man the store until I get back!"

"You got it, Jason!" Eric replied.

"They call you 'Jason' around here?" Erin mused.

"Got tired of being called 'Gideon' on a daily basis," Gideon explained. "You're buying?"

Erin gave Gideon a look that made him laugh.

* * *

**Reid House-Fairfax, VA; May 20, 2022; 11:25 A.M.**

* * *

Remy Laurent-Johnson finished stitching the last of the bridesmaids' dresses for the wedding when his concentration was interrupted by the sound of pre-teen girls walking through the door. The middle-aged profiler looked up to see Alexis Rossi, Isadora Haley Reid, Olivia Johnson, & Minerva Harper Reid stampede the kitchen and raid the fridge.

"Who's glad that school's out?" Alexis declared.

All of the girls shouted with joy and agreement.

"We only got one more year ladies," Olivia said.

"Then we're _bonafide high school Girls!" _Minerva finished.

"I don't know what's the big deal anyway," Isadora said. "High School is just like any other school, except it's more challenging."

Alexis just sighed. "Life is challenging, Izzy. Stop sounding like your dad."

"Do you _really _think it's possible, Lexi?" Minerva remarked. She put an arm around her twin sister. "Come on sis, it'll be awesome. The Reid Sisters rocking Georgetown Prep."

"I rather take my chances in public high school."

"You just want to go because _Henry's _there." Olivia teased.

"_No, I don't!" _Isadora objected.

"Henry and Izzy sittin' in a tree." Minerva and Alexis sang.

"I swear to God, if you don't quit it!"

Remy decided it was time to step in before all teenage hell broke loose.

"All right, all right." He refereed. "That's enough. If you're going to play, do it outside."

"Uncle Remy, you know we're just joking." Minerva reasoned.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I didn't mention about _your _crush."

Minerva kept her mouth shut while the other girls laughed, knowing who it was.

"Now, your mother is upstairs resting," Remy continued. "Don't wake her, I still have to do these few bridesmaids' dresses so I don't want any distractions."

"What're we supposed to do, Uncle Rems?" Alexis asked.

"Either go to the twins' room, go outside, or try on your dresses and see how they fit."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I knew I should've went with Dad and Caleb to Atlanta. This crap is boring."

"Watch it, _món chére." _Remy warned. "I'm still your father and I ain't too old to whip ya. Now go on."

"Can we raid the kitchen first?"

Remy smiled at his 13-year-old daughter. "Go ahead. There's leftovers from the restaurant in the fridge."

The girls took whatever they could carry with them upstairs to Isadora and Minerva's room. Remy laughed and shook his head. Whoever said teenagers would suck the life out of you never met Olivia. Even at 44, Remy can honestly say that Olivia found new ways to make him stay younger.

"Remy!" A voice called. "I'm about to come out of the bathroom."

"Does the dress fit okay?" Remy asked.

"I think so."

A few seconds later, a tall woman in her late 30s emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a black, strapless gown with bright pink floral print. The dress itself was hugged tight around the middle but flowed beautifully in the bottom. Remy looked at the woman and nodded.

"How does it feel on you?"

Ashley Seaver walked a little bit in the dress before turning around.

"It's fits okay," She replied. "I feel comfortable in it."

"Good, because I don't want the maid of honor walking all funny at the wedding."

Ashley laughed. "Well, you've done these dresses justice, Laurent. Do you think Gatsby will have the baby in time?"

"I don't know." Remy frowned. "She's two weeks overdue. Normally, it's not a big deal but for someone her age…"

Ashley nodded, knowing the rest. Their conversation was interrupted by the front door opening once more. This time, it was David Algèrnon that came to greet them.

"Hey Uncle Remy, hey Ashley." He greeted. "Like the dress."

"Thanks," Ashley smiled.

"Is Mom awake?"

"Probably not but she hasn't had anything to eat." Remy went to the cabinet and took out a Pop Tart. "Would you give her this?"

"Just this?"

"Hey, that's not much but to your mama that's breakfast."

David shook his head and started to head upstairs when his 10-year-old kid brother almost ran into him coming downstairs.

"Watch where you're going, Spence." He warned.

"Sorry."

Spencer Reid Jr. picked up his blue sports pack and started to go outside when Remy stopped him.

"Where ya going, Junior?" He asked.

"I'm meeting some friends for a rugby match." Spence answered. "Don't worry, I cleared it up with Mom."

"Alright, but your dad comes home tonight from London."

"I'll be here. You think Aunt Emily and Uncle Derek brought me something?"

Remy laughed. "I'm sure they did."

David smiled and went upstairs to check on his mother who was in bed rest from being 9 months and 2 weeks pregnant with her _fifth _child. Sometimes, David wondered how his parents kept their sanity these past 18 years. He finally went to his mom's room and found her, talking to his half-sisters, Isadora & Minerva and their friends Alexis & Olivia.

"You're going to believe _them _over me?"

"I don't have to believe anyone, Minnie Mouse." Dr. Gatsby Algèrnon-Reid explained. "I study human behavior for a living. Plus, you're my daughter. The way you look at him is obvious."

"_Way _obvious." Alexis giggled.

"Shut up, Rossi."

"It's perfectly normal, Minnie." Gatsby assured. "It's an innocent crush. I've had crushes on guys before."

"I don't think Dad counts, Mom." Isadora pointed out.

Gatsby gave her other daughter a look. "There were other guys before your father." Suddenly a sharp pain emerged in her stomach that caused her to wince.

"Auntie Gatz, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, Ollie."

"That didn't look like nothing, Mom." David said as he entered the room.

Gatsby gave her son a look. "It's good to see you too, Davy."

David turned to his sisters. "Let me talk to Mom alone."

Isadora and Minerva looked at each other.

"You know what that means," Minerva began.

"Either David's gonna fuss Mom out," Isadora observed. "Or he's done something really, really dumb and came crying to Mom so _Dad_ won't fuss _him _out."

"Will you leave?" David urged.

The girls giggled as they started to leave the room.

"Don't forget to try on your dresses for Remy!" Gatsby called out.

"Minnie was talking about Jack again?" David guessed.

"Whom _else _does she _not_ talk about?" Gatsby smiled.

They laughed lightly about Minerva's never-ending crush on Jack Hotchner. Sometimes it was tiring to hear; other times it was humorous. This was the humorous time. Suddenly, Gatsby stopped laughing and looked at her oldest child, who was getting married on Saturday. All of a sudden the criminal psychologist was feeling nostalgic.

David noticed his mother's look. "What is it?"

"It's nothing." Gatsby said. "I was just picturing you at 13. Man, I'm getting old."

"You're not getting old, Mom."

"I'm 40 and have three grown children."

"No, you're _38 _and you have one grown son, twin daughters who _think _they're grown, a ten-year-old son and a baby on the way. You're not old."

"Did you come here to give me a pep talk?"

"No, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Gatsby eyed the Pop Tart in her son's hand. "Is that a Pop Tart?"

David smiled and gave it to her. "You know that situation you told me to leave it alone and not be bother with it again?"

Gatsby nodded, wondering where her son was going with this. Then she saw the sheepish look, and she knew.

"David Luis Algèrnon, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"I went to Director Strauss and got her to track down Gideon."

"Why?"

"Because it's what Annie wants," David explained. "To have her grandfather walk her down the aisle. I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"Well, not to me." Gatsby said. "Or Hotch, JJ, Emily, and probably Uncle Derek but Spency? He'll have a heart attack!"

"It's been 15 years, Mama."

"That's not long enough for him. I don't think _ten years _is long enough."

"Well, there's a good chance that Jason Gideon is coming." David said. "So you have to prepare Dad for the worst."

"No, I don't." Gatsby said. "What I need to prepare for is your brother or sister to come into this world. _You _have to tell your stepfather."

"But Mom…" David began.

"_Mijo, _you know I love you. And I'll do anything for you, but you're a grown man. A grown man that's about to get married. "You need to handle the tough crap on your own."

David sighed. He knew his mother was right. He had to do things on his own now.

"Alright," He said, finally. "But can you promise not to say anything to Spencer?"

"Of course, baby."

She reached up to kiss David when her stomach cramped again.

"Are you sure you're alright, Mom?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gatsby reassured. "It's just cramps."

* * *

**Port Maris Pier-Eastport, Maine; May 22, 2022; 1:06 P.M.**

* * *

As they were walking on pier, eating their lunch, Jason Gideon wondered what Erin Strauss could possibly want with him. She only visited him every other year.

"So you're going to tell me or do I have to guess?" He finally asked.

Erin looked at Gideon for a moment before replying. "I'm here to personally invite you to a wedding."

"Whose wedding?"

"Your granddaughter's."

Gideon stopped in his tracks and his eyes grew wide with shock.

"Hanna's getting married? To who?"

"Who do you think, Jason?"

Gideon's eyes grew wide again. " David? Gatsby Algèrnon's son?"

"It's 'Algèrnon-Reid' now." Erin corrected.

"So she and Spencer finally tied the knot? When did this happen?"

"It's been 10 years."

"Seems longer."

"That's because they've been together for eight." Erin laughed. "Getting back on subject, Hanna wants you to give her away."

"So she sent you after me?"

"Actually, David did. Hanna doesn't know any of this."

Gideon pondered on the situation. He hasn't seen his son's daughter in over ten years, he wondered if she would have anything to do with him. Gideon thought at least a little since Hanna _did _want him to walk her down the aisle at her wedding. However, he wasn't to keen on the fact of returning to Virginia after he left his former team high and dry all those years ago.

"Do you think they'll be all right to see me?" He wondered out loud.

"Well, they'll be a little taken aback but not surprised." Erin replied. "If you're only talking about Dr. Reid, then not so much."

Gideon laughed mirthlessly. "And he was the only person I explained myself to. Well, I better tell Eric I'll be taking my vacation early, then."

"Why's that?"

"Quantico's a 2-day's drive, right?"

"Not if you take the jet."

Gideon just looked at Erin.

"Hey, I'm the Director of the FBI, I'm using my perks."

Jason Gideon was right about one thing: ten years _wasn't _long enough to disappear from your relatives, friends and/or colleagues. He should've stayed away for twenty. But if it was just to attend the wedding of his late son's daughter, to walk her down the aisle, well that was the price he was willing to take.

* * *

_**A/N: Zabe's Note: Sorry for the LONG UPDATE! Have not forgotten about this story! I'm still working on it as well as a few more! Please, Reid N' Review! And this will be a Four-Shot now! :) Sorry. **_


End file.
